Death, then Ninjas?
by Mai'shardstyle
Summary: Jamie and her two best friend get in a plane crash and end up in the Naruto world. Waking up in the middle of a forest is pretty disorienting by itself without the small changes made to the girls. Summary/Title sucks just read the first chapter and decide if you like it. Rated for safety. Pairings undecided. I don't own Naruto, just my ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Death, then Ninjas?

_Jamie's pov_

I hate planes. Why? Well lets see, for one you're up thousands of feet in the air blasting through the sky in a pressurized metal tube, the only thing keeping you airborne being several rockets and a couple of flimsy metal wings. Two the food sucks and there's nothing to do except sleep, if you can. And three, the last time I was on an airplane I died.

Now, hold on, I know what you're thinking. "If I died then how am I here now telling you this?" Well, I guess, technically, I didn't die, but I might has well have. At least to my world I was dead. Here's how my (and several others') lives were changed forever.

The plane had yet to take off and I was seriously contemplating just getting off and not going to Florida. My two best friends and I were going to Florida for an acting competition, plus a much needed family vacation. Well, my families' much needed vacation actually. I had just decided to drag them along for the competition so I saved up enough money to bring them with. We had tried to get everyone on the same plane but it turned out my family got booked on a different plane. However, now that I was actually on the plane I was seriously beginning to chicken out. I actually started to stand up but my best friend Amanda grabbed my wrist in her iron grip. I glared at her and sat back down. I couldn't have gotten away anyway. I had the window seat and both my best friends were sitting next to me, and they were not going to let me ruin their to Orlando, Florida. Yay, Disney World. Bah!

"Jamie stop acting like a child and sit still. We're not going to die." Sarah, my other best friend, said.

"Sarah's right, Jamie, you're overreacting" Said Amanda.

"Says you." I mutter. They just roll their eyes at me. I sit and sulk next to the window. "You two know I hate planes." As you can tell, I hated planes even before I died. I had been on one only once before and avoided planes ever since. If I went anywhere, it was in a car or on a boat. Admittedly you can't go many places like that when you live in Fairbanks, Alaska but I didn't care. I was Alaskan, born and raised, and I was proud of it. The only reason I was on a plane now was that the girls didn't want to take a month long road trip to get to Florida.

I knew that if I tried to sit still I would go crazy so I decided to deal with the plane ride like I deal with most things I find troublesome, I pulled out my seats tray table and promptly laid over it and slept. Amanda woke me up when the plane took off because your not allowed to have the table out at that time for some reason, but, as soon as the seat belt light went off, I was back in dream land, accept I didn't have dreams.

When I woke up next, it was to Sarah's screams and the violent shaking of the plane. I was about to shout at her that it was just turbulence but I froze when I saw outside my window.

The plane was surrounded by a maze of freaking _**twisters**_! Which was impossible because the plane was over the ocean and twisters can only form on land. I would understand a hurricane but _**twisters!? Really?**_ This was obviously not natural.

Despite the fact that we were all probably gonna die and almost everyone else on the plane was panicking and freaking out, I was strangely calm. I mean, it's not like I'm not afraid to die. It's human instinct to have the fear of death. I don't know what I was thinking at that moment but I just pretty much accepted that I was going to die.

Now, that strange calmness didn't do anything against my irrational fear of falling, so, when the plane started to tear itself apart due to the severe winds pulling it in all directions, I latched onto Sarah and Amanda and started screaming and crying like a little girl.

As the plane continued to tear itself apart a strange light suddenly appeared in front of us. The wind tore our seatbelts off of us and we flew into the light which revealed itself to be, what appeared to be, the eye of the storm. Once inside, the wind suddenly dropped off and we were sent plummeting to the earth below. I saw the ground rushing to meet us and I had just enough time to wonder why we weren't over the ocean anymore and everything went black.

**A.N. aaaaaaaaaaannnnnd that's my first chapter. You like? Pls read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Death, then ninjas? Ch. 2

I groaned as I regained my consciousness and wondered why I was sleeping in a forest. I lay there staring at the patterns the leaves were making against the sun trying to figure that out when, suddenly, it all came back to me. I shot up and looked around frantically for Sarah and Amanda. I sighed in relief when I made out two figures in the foliage.

Then, I realized that something was very wrong. The figures in question were much to small to be two adult women. Not to mention the color and shape of everything around them seemed off. The colors were brighter…no…More cartoon looking than normal.

Did we land on a movie set or something? I thought. Everything looked too big too. I wondered what possible movie set we could have fallen into for it to look this weird. I began to get a bad feeling. I shook it off and started walking towards the small figures on the ground.

"Amanda? Sarah? Is that you?" I get close enough to get a good look and stared in confusion at the two small children passed out on the grass. They _looked_ like Sarah and Amanda but it was like they had shrunk. Sarah looked like she had when we first met in first grade, only it was like she was in a cartoon. Amanda looked like a three-year-old and I only knew it was her because she had shown me pictures of her younger years. We hadn't met until high school so I wouldn't have known what she looked like otherwise. My bad feeling got worse. Please let me be wrong. I thought as I looked down at myself, dreading what I was about to see.

My hand started to tremble as I realized it was way to small to belong to a twenty-year-old girl. My knuckles weren't as pronounced and my fingers were stubby. My clothes, I realized, hung down on me since they were now about ten sizes too big for me. The girls' clothes hung on them in a similar manner.

Judging by the fact that I looked about three, I figured I was biologically about five since I've looked two to five years younger than I was for my entire life. The fact that Sarah looked about five helped that assumption since I am only older than her by a few months. "Great," I said to nobody in particular, "I've somehow survived a freak plane crash, landed in some strange cartoon-like forest, and I've somehow shrunk to look like an anorexic three-year-old along with my two best friends. Could this day get any better?" Sarcasm literally dripped off me.

I heard the girls groan as they began to wake up. Before I could warn them about their change in physique Sarah took one look at me, processed for a moment, looked at herself, processed for a moment, and then screamed. Amanda was a little more calm. She looked at me, looked at Sarah, looked at herself, pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and then she glared at me like this was all my fault. Although, I often said that my family was cursed and usually anyone near is dragged into our misfortune so it probably was. I sighed.

"Jamie, what is this?" Amanda asked simply. I gave her a deadpan look.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now." I said.

While Amanda and I were trying to figure out what was going on, Sarah began to have a mental breakdown and started sobbing. I, being the overprotective teddy bear that I am, immediately ran to her and wrapped my tiny arms around her to calm her down.

"Sarah, calm down. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out, but crying and panicking isn't going to help now." Sarah continued sobbing into my chest and I started rubbing her back. Amanda came over and comforted the hysterical five-year-old as well.

"Sarah, take deep breaths. We're gonna be fine. Jamie and I won't let anything happen to you. We'll survive, but first you have to calm down." Amanda pleaded with Sarah while hugging and running her fingers through her hair in a comforting fashion. Sarah's sobs slowed and soon she was finally calm enough for the three to stand up and explore their surroundings.

We quickly decided that we had not fallen into a movie set because, one, the plants were real, or at least they **felt** real, and two, the place was just too damn big to be a movie set. We walked for what felt like a mile before realizing that we weren't going to find the end of this forest anytime soon.

"Well," I began, "rule number 1 about surviving in the woods is find a water supply. We might as well get started." We set out in a random direction and it wasn't even ten minutes until we came upon a clear spring of water clean enough to drink. I was immediately suspicious. This was **not** Skidmore curse material.

To explain, I hold onto the firm belief that the Skidmore family (aka. **my** family) is cursed. This curse causes us (and, unfortunately, any unsuspecting passersby in close proximity to us) to go through the most painful (and usually maiming) experiences known to man and live to feel the pain. I, myself, have had both my wrists broken at the same time, had a 36 inch TV fall on my head, nearly drowned several times, had strepp throat so bad it hurt to breath, and crashed an ATV, snapping my left arm like a twig. This is fairly moderate compared to what my dad has been through…let's just say he catches on fire…a lot. And gets caught in explosions…a lot. Anyway, back to the topic at hand.

I decided to give this situation the benefit of the doubt, for now, and started looking for something we could use as a shelter from the elements. I got the girls to help out and we searched for maybe five minutes before Sarah let out a squeal of delight.

There was a tree, about a hundred feet from our spring, whose roots seemed to have grown above the ground, creating a dome big enough for a house. It was big, warm, and dry. I decided enough was enough.

"Ok. No." I said suddenly, causing the girls to look at me with their eyebrows raised. I sigh. "Don't you guys think this is a little too convenient considering the present company?" I asked. The girls seemed confused for a moment until something clicked in their heads and they immediately imitated my earlier suspicion. We all looked around, trying to forsee what kind of misfortune was going to hit us.

We waited for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about ten minutes and when nothing happened, Amanda looked at me and shrugged.

"Well, the only thing we can do is try to make the best of our situation and that entails putting said convenient spring and shelter to use." She said, sensibly. I sighed, knowing she was right, and started doing just that.

**AN: So, I changed the rating on my stories to T. I just hope I don't go beyond that rating. I know I tend to disappear a lot and not update much and I apologize for that. I just hope you readers will understand. I'm 21 and life has a way of messing up your schedule. I will try to write more often and update sooner.**

**Also, I was wondering if you thought my chapters were too short. If the majority of you do I will make them longer but, it will probably also take longer for me to update. Please review and tell me where my writing is weak. **

**Flames will be pointedly ignored as I do NOT want to feed the trolls. **


	3. Chapter 3

We had survived within our shelter for a few days before my curse managed to kick in. Living in the woods wasn't that bad. Between the three of us, we had enough training to live and, while we weren't that good at hunting, we managed to find enough food for us to eat. It mostly consisted of berries and other edible plants that we recognized, but we had also managed to make a makeshift fishing pole out of a sturdy stick, some strangely strong reeds, and a hook made from pounding rocks together to get the right shape. I'm also pretty good at making fire out of almost anything, so we were good there too.

We had just finished cooking some fish that we caught from a stream about a mile away and were digging in contentedly when, suddenly, I felt something. It was like we were being , watched. The girls hadn't felt anything so I figured it was either my imagination, or some animal was about to jump in and eat us all. Boy was I wrong.

The feeling had me on edge, looking around constantly, trying to spot what was making me so nervous. My senses seemed to enhance themselves and I slowly began to zero in on what was sending shivers down my spine.

The first thing I noticed was that the forest around us had grown eerily silent. This only happened when animals either sensed danger nearby, or were hunted so excessively that they were all absent in the area. I mentioned before that we were really bad at hunting so the only logical explanation to their sudden silence would be the former of the two. I tensed when I put this together. That wasn't the only thing I was feeling though.

I was feeling some sort of tension in the air and I realized that the feeling was originating from somewhere in the woods. I concentrated on it, trying to find where it was coming from, when two people suddenly jumped out of a tree and into our camp.

They looked weird. They wore all black clothes and sandals and they were wearing strange masks with red markings. One guy (I assumed they were male from their builds) had silver hair that seemingly defied gravity by sticking almost straight up in the air.

The other guy seemed pretty normal besides the mask. His hair was black and pulled back into a short pony tail. He also seemed the more passive of the two. He leaned against a tree with his arms crossed while Silver (as I deemed him in my head) approached us. I realized that the feeling I was having was coming from him and Ponytail. The three of us took defensive stances as he walked up to us. Silver, having noticed this stopped and looked at us weirdly.

In his defense, seeing three five year olds taking solid martial arts stances would be a little on the weird side. The three of us had learned Tang Soo Do (this is a real martial art and you can look it up) and had split second training to a certain degree. Amanda was a black belt and the best at fighting, Sarah was a green belt with two stripes and I was just an orange belt with one stripe. Despite this, I was the one who took point with Amanda. Sarah may be more experienced than me, but she doesn't have it in her to hurt someone no matter how much she denies it. The girl gets queasy around needles and is the biggest crybaby I know. She cried when I punched a kid in the face for picking on her in elementary school. Admittedly she has gotten better since then but not by much.

Silver hadn't stopped staring at us for a while so I decided to take things into my own hands. I got out of my stance, took two steps forward, and stood in front of my friends protectively

"What? You've never seen three kids on a camping trip before?" I said with casual aggression. Everyone, even the girls, stared at me like I was crazy. Silver didn't seem to know how to respond, which was what I was aiming for. Ponytail, however, just kept leaning on his tree looking bored (or at least as bored as one can seem with a mask on). I looked back at the girls, who gave me a "Really?" look. I just tilted my head at them, giving them a "What?" look.

Amanda sighed, and pinched her nose before coming up to stand beside me. She then decided it would be a good idea to smack me upside the head. Hard.

"Owww!"

"I apologize for my friend. She's a little on the insane side." She said in an almost _**too**_ friendly manner. Then her face turned serious. "Now, why were you spying on us?" I almost gave _**her**_ a smack for that. Instead, I face palmed quietly to myself. We're supposed to be FIVE! We don't think about things like people spying on us!

At this point I was scrambling to find a way to tell her this without them knowing what I was talking about. In my panicked state, I grabbed her wrist, towed her back to where Sarah was standing and started yelling at her in sign language. When Silver saw this, his eyes widened considerably. Even Ponytail had stopped leaning against his tree and stared at us intensely through his mask.

As we were arguing, we didn't notice Silver walking up to us until he poked me in the arm and I was so startled that I yelped and jumped into Amanda, knocking the both of us over. He chuckled and reached out a hand to help us up but Amanda and I still didn't trust him yet so we stood up on our own. Silver seemed to not mind and stayed in a kneeled down position so he could talk to us without us breaking our necks to look up at him.

Then he started speaking. But he was speaking in _**Japanese**_! Between the three of us we knew enough Japanese to ask where the bathroom was and mumble a few incoherent sentences, certainly not enough to understand a word of what this guy was saying. He stopped talking when he noticed the blank faces we were giving him. He asked us something to which we stared at him blankly again, and he sighed.

I looked at the girls, asking a silent question. They nodded to me, giving me permission to do whatever I thought best. I walked up to Silver and asked him one of the only questions I knew in Japanese.

"Namae wa?" Translation: Your name? It was broken and unsure but clear. He looked at me in surprise for a minute before answering.

"Inu" I looked at him weirdly. His name was _**dog**_? I shrugged and gave him the version of my name he would be able to pronounce.

"Yumi." I pointed to myself. I pointed to Sarah. "Sara." I pointed to Amanda. "Ami." Inu smiled at us and held out his hand to shake. We each took it and he said our names in turn to make sure he understood. We confirmed and I pointed to Ponytail. "Namae wa?" I said again.

He looked somewhat surprised that we remembered him. Then he shrugged.

"Itachi." Okay, this was getting weird. His name was _**Weasel**_. I sighed. (Whatever,) I thought, (It's not like our names are much better, I mean, my name means supplanter for crying out loud.) Inu seemed to decide something and motioned for us to follow him further into the forest.

We delegated for a bit, and decided: What the hell? Let's do it, and walked after him.


End file.
